User blog:SamuelKeller64/Blake the Royal Reprobrate
|alttype = |date = September 9, 2015 |rangetype = ranged |health = 20 |attack = 40 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 500 (+75) |mana = 300 (+50) |damage= 75 (+3) |range = 550 |armor = 20 (+2) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.555 (+3.0%) |healthregen = 6.0 (+0.8) |manaregen = 6.0 (+1.1) |speed = 345 }} Blake, the Royal Reprobate is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Blake flicks a coin in a line, knocking the first enemy hit back 300 range and dealing magic damage. If they contact another enemy on the way, they and all enemies around them are stunned, dealing physical damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |costtype= mana |range = 700 }} Blake creates a statue of himself at a target location. While an ally or Blake is within 500 range of a statue, they gain additional gold upon killing minions. Blake gains gold whenever an ally kills a minion. Only 1 status can be active at one time, and can be destroyed by an enemy standing beside them for 4 seconds. |leveling= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range = 500 }} Blake flips a coin, presenting either Heads or Tails for 5 seconds. Reactivating Heads or Tails ends the cycle and modifies Blake's next basic attack to deal magic damage and apply a bonus effect. Blake slows the target for 2 seconds and heals himself for the damage dealt. Blake roots the target for 1.5 seconds and gives himself and all allies within 400 range a movement speed buff for 5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= 7 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= }} Blake's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. Blake enchants an ally or himself with a special coin, granting them a shield, attack damage buff, and attack speed buff for 8 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= 90|80|70 |cost= 125|150|175 |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Lore The Council of Zaun's Chief Executive, Chairman Magnus Dunderson, was meant to retire 10 years ago. His only son, Blake Dunderson, was his replacement by birthright and head of the family business. However, Blake had little interest in business or scientific discovery. Instead, Blake was more prone to something he labeled as "ultra-violence", utilizing a unique enchantment spell to grant his money magical properties and hanging with an extremely violent crowd. They wreaked mayhem across Zaun, picking fights with anyone who dared get in the way of their wild escapades. He had no care for his father's wishes or the lenient arm of the law, seeing himself as a natural troublemaker. However, one incident lead to another, and Blake quickly was charged with murder and probable exile. His father, knowing his son would never survive in the outside world, worked a deal: Blake would be cleared of charges, but he had to participate in the Institute of War for the rest of his life. The Council of Zaun were grateful to be rid of the troublemaker, and Blake was eternally grateful to have a new place to practice his "ultra-violence". Comments I thought of Blake first as a royal jerk who used his money in combat, first as an ADC or assassin type role. Quickly I realized I could also shoe him in as a support-like character, giving extra money to his allies and even allowing them to access the store anywhere on the map, albeit at an increased rate. I'd never heard of anything like that before, so I decided to try my hand at it. Blake's kit focuses primarily on gold, helping himself and his allies obtaining it. Blake, despite all his talk, is actually a bit of a pussy-cat, as most of his abilities help his allies to go in for the kill instead of getting his hands dirty personally. However, his ultimate offers insanely powerful hybrid building if he is chosen as a marksman and his CC is rather potent for such a short cooldown. I also included a ton of quotes, mostly out of personal boredom and to give a greater perspective in how much of a jerk Blake kinda is. Quotes Upon Selection "Shall we indulge in...ultra-violence?" Attacking "Notice me cretin!" "Don't pocket that!" "Are you fighting back? I can't tell!" "Peasant!" "I hope you're having fun! Kidding!" "I'd pay for this kind of fun! Wait a second..." Movement "Can't I pay someone to walk for me?" "My feet! My poor feet!" "Should've bought boots..." "Can't I buy wings to fly with?" "No wonder peasants are so angry, having to do this all day..." Joke "Okay, here's a good one...uh...let me make a phone call..." "Yeah, hi Dad, me again. No, still exiled. Listen, I need to talk..." "Okay, here's a joke: Why did the priest...darn it Dad, I can't say that!" Taunt "I'm better than you." "What? You think they pay me for my words? Honestly, stupid peasants." Taunting a nearby Alistar "Are you ever NOT angry? Just a question." Taunting a nearby Annie "Hey Annie, want some ice cream after this? My treat of course." Taunting a nearby Ashe "Don't even ask me for campaign money. I don't support politics." Taunting a nearby Bard "Oh...what are you again?" Taunting a nearby Blitzcrank "Why...do...you...speak...like...this?" Taunting a nearby Braum "You reek of yat peasant." Taunting a nearby Caitlyn "I visited your city once. Boring as sin." Taunting a nearby Corki "Acronyms aren't funny." Taunting a nearby Dr. Mundo "Mundo can go as he pleases, so long as he pays the fine." Taunting a nearby Draven "Draaaaaven may be the star, but Blake is the reason there is a show." Taunting a nearby Ekko "Steal time? Elaborate on that exactly." Taunting a nearby Ezreal "Stealing is bad." Taunting a nearby Graves "Hey, if you get arrested, I'm not bailing you out." Taunting a nearby Janna "Wow...I do not recommend sneezing in that outfit." Taunting a nearby Jinx (enemy)"...man, and I thought I had problems." (ally)"Hey Jinx...we're friends right? Right? Please don't shoot me." Taunting a nearby Kalista "...how are you alive?" Taunting a nearby Karma "Why are your eyes always closed? Do you need sunglasses?" Taunting a nearby Leona "Goodness woman, turn down the brightness!" Taunting a nearby Lucian "Remember when everyone played you? Yeah, good times." Taunting a nearby Lulu "...I honestly can't think of anything to say." Taunting a nearby Miss Fortune "Uh...do you need a back brace or something? Lot of...weight up there." Taunting a nearby Morgana "Morgana binded me once. I got banned for AFK." Taunting a nearby Nami "Oh great, I'm going to need a dry cleaner after this game." Taunting a nearby Nautilus "Wait, you're a support?" Taunting a nearby Quinn "So your bird can rip people's eyes out, but Graves can't have a...oh, sorry, can't discuss it." Taunting a nearby Singed "...I never forgot what you did Singed. Do not speak to me." Taunting a nearby Sivir "Last time I checked, boomerangs and shuriken don't work like that." Taunting a nearby Sona "Come on Sona, say something! Oh...right..." Taunting a nearby Soraka "You have any real bananas? I'm famished." Taunting a nearby Tahm Kench "Tahm, there's something called mouthwash. I recommend investing in it." Taunting a nearby Taric "Touch me and I will call the police...uh...forget I said that." Taunting a nearby Teemo "It's alright Teemo, I hate you too." Taunting a nearby Thresh "I don't have a soul chain-man. I traded it for soda pop." Taunting a nearby Tristana "You are really...really...short." Taunting a nearby Twisted Fate "Wanna play a game TF? I'll flip for it." Taunting a nearby Twitch "Dear Lord rodent, take a bath! You reek of peasant!" Taunting a nearby Urgot "Oh goodness, why do you jiggle?! Are you made of gelatin?!" Taunting a nearby Varus "Nice tentacles. They let you wield that thing in public?" Taunting a nearby Vayne "Why are you wearing shades? It's noon here. It's always noon here." Taunting a nearby Viktor "Honestly, I pay people like you? You're not even human!" Taunting a nearby Zac "I really hope you don't stain." Taunting a nearby Zilean "I knew that you'd know that I knew that...wait, what was I saying?" Taunting a nearby Zyra "I'd make a joke about weeds, but that seems...uncultured." Category:Custom champions